Cole Hence
Cole Hence is a character in the Ninjago film series, serving as one of its main protagonists. He is the black Ninja and the Elemental Master of Earth. He is voiced by Jack Morris. History Ninjago With corruption growing in Ninjago City, and the need for heroes greater than ever, Cole had begun training under Sensei Wu to become a Ninja along with several teenagers - Kai, Jay and Zane. His father, Lou Hence, worked on the construction of a new dam in Jamanakai Village. When a truck drove across the dam while carrying the detained Hypnobrai Tribe, the Fangpyre sprung a trap and freed their allies. A massacre broke out on the dam and Cole's father was killed by Skales, which he witnessed from afar. Though devastated, his father's death strengthened his resolve to become a Ninja. Several years later, Cole had completed much of his early training with Wu and his allies. However, Cole had begun questioning his purpose not as a Ninja, but a person, and sought reconciliation from Wu. One day, an aerial pirate ship, Destiny's Bounty, arrived in Jamanakai Village. The ship's captain, James Soto, captured a civilian, Dareth, and a corrupt politician, Cillian Fincher. Cole joined Kai, Jay and Zane as they raided the Bounty and saved Soto's prisoners, making their mission a success. After regrouping with Wu, Cole and the Ninja discovered that the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre had been released from their tomb by Wu's nephew, Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd led the Serpentine on a mission to blow up Jamanakai Village's electrical barrel and fuel the chaos in the city. To counteract Lloyd's plans, Cole and the Ninja readied their vehicles and arrived at Jamanakai, with Cole driving the Tread Assault. After Jay fought off Lloyd, Cole and the Ninja fought Soto's crew once more. In the ensuing conflict, Cole and Jay remained on the Bounty while Kai and Zane flew the Ice Dragon. Eventually, the Bounty would crash and Soto's crew was forced to leave, while Lloyd and the Serpentine retreated as well. The Ninja allied with police officers Ben Delmar and Mason Davis and set off to fight the Serpentine again. Consumed by vengeance, Cole had Jay ride the Tread Assault while he went to the Slither Pit and confronted Skales. As the Ninja fought the Serpentine, Cole clashed with Skales and denounced him for murdering his father. Skales taunted Cole over defending the hopeless city, and maintained the upper hand for much of the fight. When he had Cole cornered against the side of the ravine, Cole seized his sword and shoved it through Skales' torso, and he died in agony. In the meantime, the Ninja chased a Fangpyre Truck towards the Slither Pit. When the truck knocked Mason's car off the bridge, Cole used his element to levitate a rock and catch the car. After the truck was destroyed and Lloyd apprehended, Cole and the Ninja met with Delmar in the Slither Pit, where they agreed to stick together and fight for a better future. Following the conflict, Cole spoke with Wu over his uneasiness of killing Skales. Wu consoled him, believing he made the right decision. Later, Cole met with Kai, Jay and Zane, and they agreed to continue their roles as defenders of Ninjago. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Elemental Masters Category:2018 Storyline Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists